Intergalactic Space Travel
Intergalactic Space Travel is the Eighty-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December 1, 2016. Synopsis Orphaned by the Dr. Eggman's Imperial assault, on his home colony Orvan, Flit is raised on the Federation military's Arinston Base on Nora. Believing that the day will come when humanity can turn the tide against the UE, he uses plans found in the AGE Device left to him by his mother to develop mankind's savior: the mobile suit "Gundam". Then, Nora is attacked by a new type of Imperial Walker. Flit pilots the Gundam he built to defend the people of Nora. Plot The Episode begins at the burning city in the Space Colony, Ovan. Amidst the destruction caused by the Dr. Eggman's Imperial assault. Flit Asuno runs through the burning city to find his mom trapped under rubble, nearing death, she hands him a strange device, telling him it contains something he has to do in the future, she tells him to go and entrusts his fate to "The Gundam" and he stumbles upon an Egg Imperial Walker. Now a teenager living on the space colony Nora, Flit wakes from the dream remembering thei incident with the AGE device his mom gave him. As he gets ready for school, his Haro alerts him. As Flit has a piece of toast in his mouth, he overhears a news report on the television reporting an attack on a Colony Express cargo ship by unknown persons, 20 crew members were reported missing, Earth Federation Forces believe it to be the Unknown Enemy it has been 14 years since "The Day the Angel Fell" which was their first attack on the Earth Sphere. Flit's friend, Emily Amonde, then knocks on his door and they leave with Haro following them for school. On their way, they pass Federation personel, Hendrick Bruzar and Millais Alloy who mentions they are to start mobility tests in the afternoon, as he continues on his journey, Mr. Bruzar says that he is a normal kid yet (Millais finishes his sentence) they are all astonished by his genius. Emily asks Flit about the mobility tests, he replies that soon the Gundam will be able to stand on its own. They suddenly run into a Maintenance and Repair Pod piloted by Vargas Dyson, Emily's grandpa. Flit notices that it has the Gundam's right arm attached to it and asks why he didn't ask him for it. Flit humorously scolds the old man for his irresponsibility. The Eggman sent Imperial Walkers escorted by group of UE mobile suits, known as Gafrans to invade the colony and Flit decided to launch the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, which just got its mobility tests completed earlier. However, there were no pilots available to take the Gundam. In the desperate situation, Flit took it upon himself to operate it. Somewhere nearby the space colony, Kenta Yunfat has summoned the Dragon Warrior, Paul Gekko to protect the colony from the clutches of Eggman since he escaped from prison thanks the Galactic Eggman Empire. Kyūji warns the Fleet that Eggman sent missiles and Mobile Suits to attack the colony. Kenta Yunfat who is aware of the attack retialates with the laser cannons. The Federation commander of the colony, Hendrick Bruzar, comes up with a plan to use the new battleship, Diva, to save the colony core, thereby enabling the colony inhabitants to escape the destruction. However, the captain of the Diva has other plans. Meanwhile, Flit tries to escape the colony while piloting the Gundam, but comes upon a stranded girl named Yurin L'Ciel, who seems to have mysterious powers of her own. During the operation, extraction was suddenly halted by a blockage on the colony core. As Flit figure out what was going on, Commander Bruzar called him in the communication and commended him for the completion of the Gundam. Flit wanted to rescue Bruzar, who was still in the colony, but Bruzar insisted Flit help the Diva instead. In his last moments, he told Flit to become the saviour of humanity. Bruzar then blew himself up to free the colony core and to help finish its extraction. As Nora collapsed and burned, Flit mourned the loss of his mentor and his second home. With the Earth Federation Forces headquarters doing the rest of the civilian evacuation, Flit and Yurin parted ways. Before leaving, Yurin left her pink ribbon with Flit as a sign of their new found friendship. Characters *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Emily Amonde *Yurin L'Ciel *Vargas Dyson *Hendrick Bruzar *Millais Alloy *Flit Asuno Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon